The Journey
by DeathBallerinaAmy
Summary: After his fall from Ark, Shadow finds himself in a GUN base and meets the last person he'd expect. ShadAmy!
1. Gun Base

**Warning! Contains spoiler of SA2!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me.**

_**(Memory) Space...**_

_As Shadow was falling to Earth, he saw the Ark reappear to where it belonged._

_"Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." Shadow smiled to himself, he could feel the energy drain from his body, slowly, bit by bit. The Earth was just below and Shadow was falling closer and closer to it. A bright light shone and Shadow felt someone hug him around his shoulders..._

_"Shadow... You still have much to do, please... Live your life to the full." A soft female voice whispered and Shadow looked upon none other than... Maria Robotnik. She smiled softly and tears were trickling down her pale cheek, her hair was the same but she was wearing a long white robe and large angel wings protruded from her back._

_"Maria?..." Shadow choked, his tears were already threatening to appear and he hugged her back._

_"I'll watch over you Shadow, I'll never leave you." She hugged him tighter as both of them suddenly disappeared. They reappeared and were still falling, wind blew in Shadow's face and he could hear waves crashing somewhere below._

**A GUN Base**

Shadow had been sitting slouched against the wall, his hands and feet cuffed. He had been worried so far, whether they would experiment on him or freeze him again. Every time someone came into the cell, Shadow pretended he was sleeping, he was very good at it. Most of the time, a person would come in, see him 'sleeping' and discuss a few things with their co-workers.

Shadow would sometimes wake during the night with the cell door open and a small figure staring at him, too short to be human he figured.

Yet again, the next morning a human came in and stood at the door. "He appears to be sleeping."

Shadow kept his head down and his eyes closed. "Well he's faking." an all too familiar voice said.

"Amy?" He lifted his head and sure enough, the pink hedgehog was staring at him.

"How does he know your name?" The human at the door said, he was wearing scientist clothes...messy brown hair too.

"Duh!" Amy pointed to a name tag on her white long jacket. The human mustn't of noticed Shadow had said her name before he even looked up. Amy picked up a bag from outside the door. 'How odd' Shadow thought as he noticed she was wearing her usual attire, except for that long white jacket.

"Ok" She looked up at the human. "You can go now." She shooed him away and closed the door, the lights were dim which made the room quite dark.

"Shit, almost got caught there." She muttered, Shadow was surprised at her swearing, she never seemed like the type to even think of swearing.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow watched her pacing around the room, she stopped and turned to him.

"I work here." She smiled.

Amy didn't let him ask anything as she sat down in front of him. "Ok here's the situation-"

"Didn't I fall from Ark?" Shadow interrupted, he remembered falling, but there were no marks on him whatsoever except his shoes and gloves were missing.

"Yes, let me explain. You fell from Ark, GUN found you and captured you. Although they didn't have to try hard, you were unconscious anyway. You've been here for...Three weeks, I think. They say you hadn't woken up yet but I bet you woke up about four days ago. Now, the situation ain't so good. Since they know your awake, they'll start testing in two days. I've got a plan but you have to trust me."

"..." Shadow looked down, this was a shock... Captured by GUN, Amy working WITH them! And now he was supposed to trust her?! But... did he really have a choice?

After thinking for a while, Shadow nodded. "I guess I'll have to trust you. Where exactly is this base anyway?"

"Around two-hundred miles west of Station Square" Amy answered and pulled out two familiar objects from the bag she was carrying, his gloves.

"I'll give your shoes to you tonight, be prepared for anything." She warned and handed the gloves to him, although he was cuffed , Shadow slipped the gloves on.

Amy left after a while and Shadow couldn't help but smile when she told the scientist outside the door that he was delusional.

Shadow found it difficult to tell time, the cell he was in was obviously underground.

**That Night**

"Wake up you idiot!" Amy whispered somewhere nearby, Shadow opened his eyes, Amy shoved his shoes into his lap and quickly ran to the door. Shadow quickly slipped on the shoes and saw the cuffs beside him on the floor, he was asleep? When did that happen?

Amy looked left and right, she reached into her pocket and checked the time on a small wristwatch. "Stand against that wall." She ordered and Shadow quickly got up and stood against the wall closest to the door, Amy checked her watch again and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Stay very still."

As soon as Amy said that, the lights went out. Someone started yelling and Amy took a step outside the door.

"Project Shadow has escaped! He ran that way, it's a dead end! Get security!" Amy yelled and pointed down the hallway, heaps of people started yelling and running in the direction Amy was pointing.

As soon as the stomping feet became distant, Amy grabbed Shadows hand and ran in the other direction.

Since the lights were out, Shadow was basically invisible. They ran up stairs and even passed a few people, but they didn't spot the duo.

Amy opened a door that was labelled Hangar, she hopped into a green jeep beside the far wall. Shadow sat in the back seat and Amy started the jeep.

"I didn't know you could drive. How old are you?"

"Twelve, I'm turning thirteen in a few months." Amy steered the jeep to the large doors of the hangar, they were open.

"Security sucks here, where are all the guards?"

Amy smirked. "They're off hunting you." She pushed her foot down on the accelerator and they sped out into a barren wasteland with only a few dead trees. "I hacked the cameras too, there was one in your cell."

"How did the power die for so long?"

"Lets say, their generators um... exploded with power."

"Back-up generators?"

"Disconnected." Amy was smart, smarter than she ever led on.

"So where to?"

"Not my place, I brought two tickets on a plane to some random place really far away."

"Why not your place?"

Amy poked out her tongue. "Wanna suicide?" She asked and put her tongue back in her mouth. "My place is being watched, I can't chuck one dollar in a tin without GUN asking why." She kept her eyes on the dirt road.

"Why were you working for GUN?" Shadow asked and climbed onto the passenger seat opposite to Amy, she poked out her tongue again.

"It was way back before you came, after a giant creature named chaos attacked. I wanted to be able to get to Sonic or at least know where he was, so when they offered me a job...I accepted."

"So that's how you got to Prison Island that time right?"

"Right!"

They were silent for the rest of the trip, they got to a small town. Small compared to Station Square.

They got on a plane with no troubles and were around half-way to wherever they were going.

Shadow stared out the window, Amy had gone to the toilet. It wasn't a very small plane, there were two seats on each side of the aisle and 16 rows. Amy rushed up to him. "Quick! We gotta get outta here!" She whispered and ran back down the aisle and into a room, Shadow got up and followed her.

"What's going on?" He asked and saw an unconscious women on the floor, Amy put a large backpack on and handed on to Shadow.

"This plane got a message about us and is now flying us straight back. Put that on, I hope you know how to use a parachute." Amy led him back to the passenger room, Shadow put on the parachute and a few people started to whispering and muttering once they saw them.

Amy got to the door and grabbed Shadow's hand. "Hey everybody! Don't mind us, we're just escapees from GUN! See-Ya!" Amy yelled and opened the airplanes door. People started panicking and Amy and Shadow jumped out.

Amy was laughing as they fell faster and faster. "Crap! Bad Memories!" Shadow yelled, Amy held a silver ring on the belt of the parachute and Shadow did the same. They let go of each other and pulled the rings.

"Whoa! Hahahahaha!" Amy certainly found this fun.

"You do realize were going to land in a desert?" Shadow yelled while looking down at the yellowish land below them.

"Yeah!" Amy smiled.

It took about five minutes for them to land.

"There's an abandoned GUN base that way." Amy pointed East.

"Abandoned? Why?"

Amy still had her white jacket on and pulled out a map from one of the pockets. "A virus they were working on broke out, all the humans there started foaming at the mouth and EATING each other. Humans can't go near it without getting infected, they just left it be." Amy smiled and started walking, Shadow followed.

"It won't effect us?" He asked.

"I hope not." She shrugged.

They walked in the scorching heat for hours, finally a small building came into view a mile away from them. Amy looked behind them. "Shit, they've found us." She muttered, Shadow looked behind them and spotted clouds of dust and little black dots coming closer.

"I take it That's not good."

"...look you go on ahead."

"What?" Shadow looked questionably at Amy, she looked serious.

"I'm too slow, just get there and lock yourself in."

"What!?" Shadow repeated.

"I'll just slow you down, I slow everyone else down too...." She muttered and moved her gaze to the approaching trucks.

"We'll see about that!" Shadow grabbed her wrist and ran like no tomorrow towards the old base.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled but saw the black hedgehog was far too determined, her feet were lifted off the ground as Shadow picked up speed. "Whoa!"

They were getting closer and in just a few seconds they stopped at the entrance, Amy wiped sweat from her forehead. "Um, thanks....lets get inside." She murmured and punched a few numbers on the panel beside the human-sized door.

'The building must be underground.' Shadow thought since the only thing showing was a large grey box with a door.

"There we go!" Amy smiled as the door opened, it was like a door on a safe...

"Ahh!" Amy screamed and Shadow stepped back as skeletons, around four fell onto the ground in front of them.

Shadow looked back, the trucks were getting very close. "Let's go!" He yelled and grabbed Amy's hand and ran in, Amy calmed down pretty quickly and locked the door.

"Bloody hell they scared me!" She kicked a bone down the well lit stairs.

"You don't seem to mind them now."

"That's cause they surprised me, I don't mind them if they're on the ground but geez!"

"Now what?" Shadow asked and Amy started walking down the stairs.

"I don't know"

"Why are all the lights still on?" He began following her.

"Well no-ones been able to get in to shut it off." They got to the bottom of the stairs, a small hallway was ahead and a large room beyond that.

They continued exploring, the large room was like a locker room, heaps of scientist coats were on the floor. Further on was another hallway with signs on the doors labelled 'Experiment Lab' and 'Virus Composition Room', They eventually came to a locked door labelled 'Dormitory'. Amy fished around in her pocket and pulled out a card with large letters saying 'Cosmetics Club', Shadow gave her a funny look.

"What? I got given the card by a friend, that's all!" She slid the card between the door and the doorway, after a few mutters of swear words and rattling the handle, the door opened.

"Ugh, bloody hell!" Amy muttered and looked disgusted at a few skeletons on the floor, Shadow chuckled and began walking around the large dusty room. "Well, I'm gunna take a nap." Amy yawned and stretched, she slipped off her jacket and threw it on a dusty bed.

"Will we catch the virus?" Shadow asked and kicked a bone.

"Haha! Don't know, not unless you look at me and think, MMM! Yummy!" Amy laughed and started dusting off a bed, Shadow walked over to her and linked his hands behind his head.

"So how long are we staying here?"

"How long will GUN be hunting you?" She finished dusting and sighed, Shadow finally noticed something.

"When did you get to that base that captured me anyway?"

"The day I talked to you, why?"

"...were there any little kids there or other animals?"

Amy looked at him as if he had a bad joke embedded on his skull. "Um no, why do you ask?"

"...no reason but, is there anything special about that base?"

Amy sat down and placed a finger on her chin in thought, she looked up at the roof as if it had an answer. "Well some records say there was an accident on Ark and a piece fell there, well, not a piece. Sorta like a few floors, and they built that base there."

Shadow smiled. 'Maria...still watching me are you?' He thought and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder how Sonic's doing?" Amy sighed and laid down.

_'! That's right... Since we're stuck here for who knows how long, Amy might never see Sonic again!' _Shadow thought and slapped his head. He sort of knew Amy had some sort of crush on Sonic because of the first day they met, she had mistaken him for Sonic. "I'm sorry.. This is my fault..." Shadow muttered and Amy sat up.

"Doesn't matter, Sonic and I are incompatible, Sun and Moon, Water and milk, we weren't really ment to be..." Amy shrugged, Shadow didn't really get that last bit, Amy saw his confused face. "Water goes with tea, Milk goes with cereal." She smiled.

"Yea but both can go together to make coffee." Shadow said, Amy sweat dropped.

"Coffee doesn't taste good does it?"

"...No...it doesn't." Shadow smirked, Amy had put cooking in a love issue... how odd.

"Speaking of coffee, let's find something to eat." Amy stood up and surveyed the room, Shadow also found himself looking around.

"Aha!" Amy ran off through a doorway with a sign above it labelled 'Cafeteria', Shadow smirked. Sounds like a college.

Amy dodged a few skeletons around the grey eating area, broken and top sided chairs and tables were strangely stacked against a wall.

"These skeletons... you noticed how their all white? Like they were picked clean..." Shadow walked aimlessly around the room.

"Probably rats, ew that doesn't look good." Amy said from the kitchen.

"Why are the tables and chairs stacked like that?"

"Do you have to question the insanity of humans infected by a virus?"

"No, not really. It's just... odd... By the way, how long has this place been abandoned?"

"Six to seven years I think."

"Alright, I guess I should ignore the fact that these people didn't have any belongings when they died."

"Well if you were insane, wouldn't you strip down and slaughter each other?" Amy walked out of the kitchen with an open can of something, she spooned some lumpy white stuff into her mouth. "Mmm, want some? It's canned creamed rice, passed it's use-by-date by a few years but it's still pretty good." Amy held out the can but Shadow shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't need to eat." Amy looked baffled.

"Your...kidding right?" Amy had the spoon hanging from her mouth, very funny to look at.

Shadow tried to ignore the fact that all the skeletons on the floor seemed to have been trying to crawl away from the wrecked and stacked furniture, but couldn't keep his gaze from wandering to the pile now and then. Shadow walked over to the pile and began pulling away the chairs and tables.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy stepped to the side to watch.

Eventually, something could be seen behind the now small pile....a door.

A sign barely hung from the door. 'Basement: La-' It probably said laundry, but the sign was only half there.


	2. Discovery

**There's a good reason why that room in the hallway is called Virus Composition Room. Composition is what something it made out of, so that room was to research all the thingies in a virus.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me.**

**On with the story!**

Shadow pulled on the handle, the door swung open and creaked loudly on its hinges. The door stopped moving and abruptly fell to the floor, a cloud of dust awakened from underneath it. Amy covered her can of food and held her breath to avoid the dust, Shadow didn't pay much attention to the door and was staring down the stairway.

"Amy... Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Shadow waited until Amy walked up beside him. he pointed to the wall, large crimson streaks covered the walls and yellow what looked like pus were here and there along the walls.

"looks like blood..."Amy walked onto the first step and looked closer at it.

"...Recent too, about...One day old..." Amy turned to face shadow, both their expressions were of fear and curiosity, they both gazed into the depths of the stairs.

"We should get something to protect us from whatever's down there."

"I've got a spoon." Amy said and Shadow gave an odd look and grabbed a broken chair leg. Slowly, Amy led the way down the stairs, the blood and pus seemed to increase each step they took.

"Gah." Amy covered her nose with her hand and shortly after, the smell of rot and decay reached Shadow's nose but he ignored it. Shadow calmly followed Amy as they neared the bottom, as soon as he reached the last step Amy fell back onto him with a gasp of surprise and slight disgust. She got back up, not even turning to check if he was okay, so she didn't see that he was slightly blushing either. Shadow stood up and his gaze soon set upon what had shocked Amy.

In the centre of the medium sized room was...Something. From Shadows point of view it looked like a brown wrinkled boulder, about half the height of him. Amy stepped closer, the 'thing' had a thick lizard-like tail. She approached its side and

observed it for a while, it was some type of big lizard, this creature seemed very familiar. It had stubby arms and legs with sharp long claws protruding from its leather-like paws, its skin was all leathery with pus oozing out of it. Amy moved to the front of the creature and crouched to get a better look at it, its face reminded her slightly of a fish; it had small circular black eyes and its mouth reached from one side of its head to the other; sharp bloody and saliva covered teeth could barely be seen between its repulsive lips.

"...Bio-lizard..." Amy whispered and slowly placed her gloved hand on its soft and sticky head.

"What are you doing?" Shadow grabbed her wrist and held it away from the unmoving creature, Amy smiled softly.

"It's dead...

"If we got here a day earlier..." Amy sat down and stared at it. "We'd be dead by now." She finished and turned to face Shadow. Shadow didn't like how Amy's mood mellowed so quickly at the discovery of the creature, she seemed slightly sad too for some strange reason.

"Humans are stupid. They create something and then just lock it away to die..."

"But they had a reason for this thing, it's obviously carnivorous."

"Obviously carnivorous." Amy mimicked with slight agitation.

"That's what they made it for! And you know what? They probably would've done the same thing to you.!" Amy stood up with a huff and strode out quickly up the stairs. Shadow stared after her until she was gone and looked at the creature.

"...But they did..."

**Dormitory**

Amy felt like she needed to vent and the best way to do that would be to clean. She started on the beds with getting the dust off, next was the floor. She successfully found a broom and swept out the place like no tomorrow.

"I wonder if they've got paint around here, this place is so dull." Amy exited to investigate the other rooms, first would be the Experiment Lab, Amy really didn't want to check out the Virus Composition Room.

The Experiment Lab was a mess, in a lab kind of way. Test tubes and other scientific objects covered the tables, there was also no skeletons in this room. A surveillance camera was perched high in the top right corner of the room and moved slowly

left and right. Amy spotted a door on the other side of the room with large black words clearly saying 'Surveillance'. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked towards the door.

_Click click_

Locked.

"Screw this." Amy muttered and kicked the door, no luck... just a dent. She kicked it again and the door swung open with a loud clang.

"Wait a second... How are these doors locked?" Amy asked herself as she stepped into the room, the answer sat against a closet door... a dead body. This one was different to the others, its structure was that of an animal, dirty brown rags still clung to it. Its bones were brown and broken into many pieces and its skull just seemed to smile at Amy... Creepy. After standing around for a while, Amy noticed that the skeleton held a video tape in its lap. Gaining some courage, Amy took the tape from the skeleton. She sat down at a nearby television and camera viewers, after a bit of a search, she found a video player and pushed the tape in.

It started with a view of the cafeteria. Suddenly, people could be heard screaming and something could be seen coming from the left corner of the camera. It was the bio-lizard... It dragged someone to the centre of the room and bit the persons throat with a sickening crunch. The person stopped moving, obviously dead. The lizard quickly scurried off and more screams echoed from the speakers.

Eventually, the lizard had dragged four bodies into the cafeteria. Amy covered her mouth and grimaced as the lizard on the video began eating the people, not leaving one scrap... Other than the bones of course. It had used its claws to shred the peoples clothes and flesh into easily digestible pieces. As soon as it was done though, something shot at it and it growled viciously and was shot yet again. The lizard backed away and quickly scurried into the basement... The animal that shot it started stacking chairs and tables against the now closed door, it was wearing a large white jacket and the camera view made it impossible to tell what animal it was.

"you have devoured my friends monster, it will take years for you to die... But I'll make sure you do." The animal sounded obviously male.

The story pieced itself together quickly in Amy's thoughts.

There was no virus, whoever this animal was, lied about it so no one would go near it. So the Bio lizard would die...

In one way.

It worked...


	3. Another Discovery

**Okay, fact one! If you don't like fan characters, don't read.**

**I like fan characters and the only coupling in this story is an intended Shadamy!**

**I got permission for use of Pikan!**

**Sorry Eless that Pikan is OOC and younger, but she's just so cute isn't she?**

**Thank you for reviews so far, Mouse of Anon, I love your stories and your reviews are funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonic characters in any way and Pikan belongs to Eless The Hedgecat.**

Amy wanted to investigate more, if there was no virus, what would there be? She turned to exit and abruptly bumped into someone, she shook her head and looked upon the face of Shadow.

"Geez Shadow, don't just jump out like that." Amy muttered and ran a hand through her fringe, the black hedgehog had his gaze fixed on the now blank video screen, his expression showed nothing other than thinking.

"So... The virus warning was a lie." He said and crossed his arms.

"I suppose so, and now, I'm going to check this place out some more. Who knows what else could've been crawling around here." Amy walked past him and stopped at the door.

"You wanna come?" She turned her head slightly to look at Shadow, he was still facing the screen but he nodded and turned to follow her. They walked out into the hallway and both of them now turned their attention to the Virus Composition Room, Amy walked up to the door and swallowed quite loudly.

"I wonder what's in there."

"Well there's always only one way to find out." Shadow opened the large swinging doors, they both entered and the doors shut silently behind them.

It was kind of obvious what the room would look like. The walls were a greyish colour, there was four working benches around the room with assorted glass and plastic items on them. In the far right corner there was a simple looking unlabeled door. Probably locked, or a closet.

Shadow seemed curious about the door and he quickly strode up to the door, Amy wandered aimlessly about the room but slowly came to Shadow's side. The door was slightly ajar and light was coming from inside...

"Well um... You first." Amy mumbled and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Isn't is supposed to be ladies first?" He smirked.

"Good thing I'm not a lady." Amy crossed her arms and smiled slightly. Shadow chuckled and slowly opened the door, Amy wrinkled up her nose as a strange scent emitted from inside.

"What an odd smell." Amy said and walked inside, Shadow followed close behind. Some sort of large capsule in the centre of the room was giving off an eerie green glow, Shadow and Amy walked over to the front of it, Amy gasped.

In front of them, in the capsule, was some sort of animal... Definitely female.

It was hard to tell what colour she was in the green fluid keeping her in suspended animation. She had a normal muzzle and her eyes were joined, like a normal hedgehog. She also had a mess of quills on her forehead pointed out as a fringe and her longer quills reached down to her shoulders. Her ears seemed slightly more pointed. She didn't seem to have much figure either, she looked just a few years younger than Amy. She had a circle on her stomach too, nothing much else out of the ordinary except for her large fluffy looking tail behind her.

Shadow stared at a computer screen in front of the capsule.

"Look here." He pointed to a bunch of notes:

Name: Pikan.

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Type of Animal: Hedgehog/cat.

Omnivore: dislikes bones.

Allergies: None of yet.

Brief notes: Pikan can seem to communicate telepathically with her kind, no proof yet, research further. Non-aggressive, partially afraid of humans though.

Amy and Shadow exchanged glances, below the screen was a green button, beside it; a red one. The green one clearly said 'Release'. The red one just had a picture of a capsule on it. Before Amy could say anything, Shadow pushed the green button.

"..." They looked up and watched as the liquid quickly drained from the capsule. It only took a moment then the capsule lifted into the ceiling, the girl was sitting on the platform with her head down, her fur was pink.

"Are you Pikan?" Amy spoke first, Shadow; for some reason walked out.

"Yes." Pikan answered simply and lifted her head, her eyes were a bright green. She stood up and jumped over behind Amy, Amy turned and watched her cautiously; Pikan smiled.

"Your a new face, Who are you?" She was either fully unaware or just didn't care for the fact, she was naked.

"Um Pikan... Shouldn't you get some clothes on?" Amy asked herself rather embarrassed, Pikan made no attempt on covering herself.

"Why?" She tilted her head, a drop of green liquid fell from her fringe and onto her nose, she suddenly shook off, the liquid splattered everywhere in range.

"That stuff smells funny." Pikan smiled and began looking around, she was right, it was the same scent that Amy smelt before.

Shadow came back in and held out a large science coat to Pikan, she looked at it for quite a while. Seeing that they weren't going to let her run around the way she was, Pikan groaned and took the coat from him. Shadow looked at Amy and chuckled, she had some of the green liquid on her, she wiped it off her face and glared at Shadow. Pikan threw on the coat carelessly and buttoned it up, the sleeves were a bit baggy and the bottom of the coat reached her ankles, her tail came out a convenient hole at the back of the coat.

Noticing that she was dressed decently, Shadow faced her.

"Pikan, that computer." Shadow pointed to the computer in front of the platform. "Says that your a hedgehog AND a cat, how did that happen?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Well you see, my mum was a hedgehog and my dad was a cat... or..." Pikan placed her finger on her chin in thought.

"Or was my mum the cat and my dad the... I dunno!" Pikan threw her arms up in the air. "Next question." She smiled.

"That computer also said that you're telepathic, is that possible?"

"Heck no, humans just can't hear me so they jump to conclusions." Pikan held her hands behind her back and swayed a bit.

"...Damn, I gotta get something to eat." Pikan suddenly ran past them, Amy nodded and ran after her; Shadow slowly walked out.

**Dormitory, Later.**

Shadow was laying on a bed with his hands behind his head, Pikan became intent on asking a billion questions.

"What's your name?" Pikan sat cross-legged on a bed nearby, Amy had gone to clean the bones from the cafeteria.

"Shadow."

"Are you named that 'cuz of your colour?" Pikan asked instantly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Okay... So anyway, you must of buried the Bio-lizard didn't you?"

"...Yes but, how did you know that?"

"I can see ALL... Nah! I'm just kidding, I can smell dirt and blood on your fur that's all. Next! That pink girl didn't tell me her name, what's her name?" Pikan couldn't keep herself still and laid down so her arms and head hung over the edge of her bed.

"Amy"

"Do you like her?" Geez that was fast.

"...As a friend?"

"Noo! Friends are gay. Wait... Well anyways, What I mean is do you like Amy as a friend friend?" Pikan didn't like to make sense.

"..." Shadow stayed silent, Pikan grinned.

"Oo you like her, aww." Pikan sat up and sighed. "That's so cute."

At that moment, Amy entered.

"What's so cute?" She asked and sat a broom at the door, she sat on the closest bed and began taking off her boots.

"Hey Amy, what do you think of Shadow?" Pikan liked to play matchmaker.

"Um... He's pretty cool." Amy said and Shadow chuckled.

"...That's not what I meant." Pikan got up and walked to Amy's side she started whispering something. Amy's eyes widened and she blushed and said something else, Pikan giggled and ran back to her bed. Shadow was still silent, probably pretending he was asleep. Pikan took a deep breath.

"Shadow and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Amy smiled and shook her head, Shadow had one eye open and was watching the singing hedgecat.

"First comes love, Second comes marriage."

Amy got up and ran up to Pikan and began tickling her.

"Third ahh! haha noo. Comes hahaha!" Pikan laughed and squealed as Amy continued to tickle.

Shadow watched them, they were both laughing now.

"Hey! Haha! You know, Shadow's missing out!" Pikan laughed and they both stopped and looked at Shadow.

"!" Shadow noticed their intentions and quickly sat up, Pikan was first to get up and run at him. Shadow jumped away to the other side of the room just as Pikan reached his bed.

"Get him!" Pikan yelled and chased Shadow around the room.

"You two are like evil twins!" Shadow grinned as Amy joined the chase, Amy leapt forward and tackled Shadow to the ground.

"...Isn't there suppose to be one evil and one good?" Pikan sat down and began fanning herself with her hand, Amy happily made herself comfortable sitting on Shadow's back.

"In this case? Nope, your both evil." Shadow smirked and Amy playfully made it look like she was offended, she sat up straight and put her fist on her chest.

"I sir, am offended." Amy said and burst out laughing, Pikan was laughing so hard she had trouble balancing and fell onto her back, laughing and trying to catch her breath.

**2 days later**

Pikan was happily marching down the hallway and entered the dormitory where Amy and Shadow were sitting against a wall, chatting or talking? Same thing isn't it?

Pikan prowled near them and they both noticed her, Amy smacked her face with her hand.

"Pikan, what did you do with your coat?" Amy asked and Shadow looked away, Pikan smiled happily and laid on a bed.

"I took it off, it was too hot." She hugged her tail and giggled, Amy stood up.

"Pikan... You HAVE to wear clothes, it's uh, kind of rude not to." Amy huffed and placed her hands on her hips, Pikan looked amused.

"My mummy and daddy are gone, but you know, you act just like 'em... I'm gonna call you mum." Pikan pointed to Amy and then to Shadow. "And you, dad."

"Okay well be a good little girl and get some clothes on." Amy ordered with slight humour, Pikan stood up and saluted.

"Okay mum but...

You gotta give daddy a kiss first!"

"What?!" Amy and Shadow yelled in unison and looked at each other, Amy blushed slightly.

"Well if you don't, that means your not my mummy and daddy and that means... I don't have to listen to you." Pikan spun around, she would either get to do what she liked or Amy would have to kiss Shadow.

"What kind of kiss?" Amy asked and watched Pikan dance about.

"Oh I don't know... On the cheek I 'spose." Pikan stood attention and smiled innocently, Amy sweat dropped, thank god she didn't say lips. Amy sighed, defeated. She knelt beside Shadow and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to Pikan.

"There, now get some clothes on missy." Amy said and Pikan nodded.

"Yes mummy." She skipped out of the dormitory, Amy sat back down next to Shadow.

"She's trying to get us together." Shadow muttered.

"Haha."


	4. Time doesn't change

**Thank you Mouse of Anon for your review in the last chapter, it made me laugh and brought me into a good mood!**

**I forgot to point out whether fan characters were boys or girls! How embarrassing!**

**Golbez, I changed Rage's fur colour cuz he's so much cuter with purple fur! Nya!**

**The new Fan Characters coming into this story is...**

**Rage**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Type of animal: Racoon**

**Appearance: his fur colour is purple, he has black patches above his echidna-like eyes and on the end of his short cat-like ears. He has white fur on his stomach and a large fluffy tail with two black stripes on it. His gloves are white and had bronze bands with a bead with two short yellow feathers, his shoes are dark purple with light purple stripes.**

**Lamont**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Type of animal: Hedgehog**

**Appearance: Looks like Shadow but has hazel eyes, wears a white T-shirt and black jeans and has red sneakers.**

**The rest of his details will be told in the story. (Most of them)**

**(I'll also be introduced but I put my description in the story before I thought of putting them here)**

**I guess I made Amy a bit OOC in this chapter, SORRY!**

**I changed the story a bit because Akiko was right, it puts down the quality of the story when a character ALL OF A SUDDEN want to kill all the humans! So I changed it. It's shorter but better! Don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related character do not belong to me, Lamont the hedgehog belongs to Lamont, (Obviously) Rage the racoon belongs to Golbezandcrew and Pikan the hedgehog belongs to Eless, Sally the rabbit belongs to me.**

**Dormitory**

Amy and Pikan were laying on separate beds, Amy had her arm over her eyes and was trying to sleep but she was wide awake. Pikan was laying on her stomach and had her arms hanging over the edge, they were both obviously bored.

"Hey Pikan, you know a lot about this place, right?" Amy took her arm off her eyes and sat up.

"Yup." Pikan replied.

"How about you show me around, all this stuff is pretty high tech." Amy smiled at the idea and Pikan agreed with a smile and nod.

**Surveillance Room**

BAM!

Shadow and the chair he was sitting on hit the floor.

"Ouch... Teaches me to fall asleep while sitting up." He muttered and sat up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey what's this one?" The surveillance camera buzzed, the voice was obviously Amy's. Shadow got up and sat the chair back up, its legs were broken. Well it was pretty old and he shouldn't have been leaning on it. Shadow looked to the screen, Amy and Pikan were both standing around a few labelled glass containers, Pikan was pointing to them one by one and talking to Amy who nodded every now and then. Suddenly, one of the other cameras turned on, Shadow looked at it. "Oh no!"

**Virus Composition Room**

"That one there," Pikan pointed to a glass bottle, seemingly empty, "Was supposed to be able to cure lung cancer." She smiled and shook her head. "But none of these actually work, they've tried them. Oh yea! Hey check this thing out Amy." Pikan ran to the other side of the room beside a small box, that was some type of machine. "This thing here is -"

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and men in GUN uniform bustled in and aimed their guns at the two pink ones, they immediately began firing! Amy tackled Pikan to the floor as the bullets rained glass onto the floor.

"AH! They have to stop firing!" Pikan yelled. "Not in here! Are they mad?!" As soon as Pikan finished her sentence a small green covered glass bottle smashed in front of Pikan, she gasped.

"Mum! We have to get out of here! Now!" She yelled and Amy didn't catch what was going on but nodded. Pikan motioned her to follow and quickly dashed towards the firing men, for some reason some of them started coughing and fell to the ground... Dead. Shadow came from the other room just opposite to them and saw the men drop, all of them were eventually on the floor. Pikan and Amy instantly came out and dodged all the bodies.

"What's going on?!" Shadow yelled, Pikan ran up and grabbed his hand and continued running down the hallway, Amy was being pulled along as well.

"Let's just get out of here!" Pikan replied as they ran up the stairs, the door was open. They ran out and were immediately met with over twenty GUN troops, they pointed their guns at them. Amy looked at each troop, then at Shadow, then Pikan. She looked to the sky. "Well crap." She murmured, the troops came forward and cuffed them, but... Suddenly, a troop fell to the ground, Pikan began her panicking again.

"You don't see what you've done! Why are humans destined to kill themselves with their own creations?!" She yelled as a troop cuffed them and threw them in the back of a GUN truck, just before closing the back door, the troop dropped dead. All of them were dead, except the driver, he saw his fellow members go down and started the truck, in moments he had driven away from the death zone.

Pikan stood up and looked out the large open back doors as they swung back and forth, before she could even think of escaping through that way, the doors swung themselves shut. "They've doomed themselves today Mum! That was the only virus that worked! And it seems on purpose but... The humans are doomed aren't they?" Pikan muttered and sat on the steel floor, Amy was sitting the way she was thrown in, on her back. Shadow was sitting up against the side wall and looked back and forth between Amy and Pikan.

"Least we're okay."

**16 years later, 7pm (Changed it because 20 was too long.)**

_'You are after the GUN bases I see, maybe I can help you. Fire has begun, get me a drink.' _Lamont the hedgehog scrunched the piece of paper up and tossed it aside into the alleyway behind him. Lamont had been after GUN bases for years and almost everyone knew his name, this was most likely a trap. He looked across the street at the pub, a sign on the top badly spelt 'Teh Bar'. It was a very popular bar and had been set on fire countless times. Fire, drink, Lamont figured that out pretty quickly. He walked across the empty streets and entered through the self-closing door. Inside was like a normal pub, there was two corner seats with tables in the left and right corners, the bench reached from the right wall to the left and large barrels of alcohol were stacked neatly behind it. It was pretty quiet and empty for a bar, there was only the bartender there and she was cleaning off the bench.

"Heya, want a drink?" She was a caramel coloured rabbit, her ears pointed up and her hair was quite long. She had three spikes of hair on her forehead and her cheeks were fuzzy, her hair was in pigtails behind her cheeks. She was wearing a green T-shirt and green short skirt and had bare feet, she also had huge green bracelets attached to her white gloves. Her eyes were hazel coloured.

"For the most popular bar, this place is pretty quiet." Lamont remarked and sat on one of the stools at the bench.

"All the drunks come at 11pm after most of the other bars close, but the occasional sober guy comes now and then." She said, probably indicating to him. Lamont looked at the blackboard with the names and prices of the drinks.

_'Go ahead and pick any one of 'em, they're all spiked.'_

Lamont smirked, mind reading abilities came in handy, he hadn't met a single animal that had the same skill as him.

"I'll pass, by the way, is there anyone else who works here?" Lamont asked and immediately the rabbit looked bored.

"Ohh... Your after Rage, he's late, just wait a min." As soon as she finished her sentence, the back door opened and a racoon entered and circled the bar and sat in the left corner.

"There ya go." The rabbit smiled and Lamont stood up and approached the purple racoon.

"Lamont the hedgehog, so you got my message. My name is Rage, Rage the racoon." Rage smiled, he seemed quite pleased. Lamont sat down opposite to him and waited for whatever this racoon was going to offer.

_'How strange his eyes are the same as Sally's...'_ Rage thought.

Lamont thought that was a strange thing to think, hazel eyes were kind of common. Weren't they?

"Your probably wondering how I can help you... It's amazing, I never thought I would meet you, I heard you looked different but... You do look a lot like Shadow don't you? But I'm not here to compare, down to business... Are you after a particular GUN base or all of them?" Rage whispered and leaned back, Lamont didn't even need to think for that question.

"whichever one Shadow is after." He muttered and looked over at the bartender, she was cleaning a glass.

_'He probably doesn't even know who he is... Oh, hello. Having fun reading my mind? Lamont?' _She didn't even look like she was paying attention but she shot a glance at Lamont and smiled slightly and continued cleaning. Lamont turned back to Rage.

"Does she work with you?" Lamont asked and Rage shook his head.

"No, she doesn't know. Not a bit. She's my girl friend, she's a bit weird but nice."

"You do know all the drinks are spiked, right?" Lamont said and Rage smiled.

"Yep, everyone does, that's why they come. Now. I need to ask, why are you after the GUN bases?" Rage asked.

"It's personal." Lamont muttered.

"So?... Lots of things are personal, especially anything to do with GUN. Sorry, if you can't tell me, I can't help you." Rage stood up and Lamont clenched his fist.

"I need to find out my past." Lamont muttered and Rage looked at him.

"Lamont the hedgehog, age 16, has the ability to read minds and control fire, considerably good at running and fighting. Not allergic to anything. Vegetarian. Was found 15 years ago with his 'sister' and 'father' in the desert north of here." Rage said and smirked, Lamont stared at him.

"How...?"

"See ya." Rage muttered and ran out the door, Lamont quickly stood up and ran out after him. He got outside and looked around, Rage was gone.

"You don't know much do you?"

Lamont looked for the source of the voice, it was Rage, he was on the sign of the bar.

"That's why I'm trying to find it out." Lamont replied and watched Rage, he was looking to the sky.

"I don't think you want to know. But... Your determined, Shadow isn't anywhere near the base your after. Go home, get some rest and I'll leave a message for you." Rage said and ran off, Lamont sighed. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

**Past check point. An update on what's happened before the story jumped 16 years:**

The virus that was released killed most of the humans, but GUN bases were still basically everywhere and around 1/8 of the worlds population of humans survived. Amy, Shadow and Pikan were captured and after one year, Shadow, Pikan and Lamont escaped. Lamont was only little back then so he couldn't remember what had happened and Shadow had ran off to find the base, for some reason, none of them could remember where it was. Lamont and Pikan lived in a rather large house hidden in a jungle. Lamont tried reading Pikan's mind for any clues to his past but it seemed she didn't know, or forgot. Pikan was the main reason Lamont hated the colour pink. Oh and all the animals lived in the cities now.

**Jungle Home**

Lamont walked in and was instantly tackled to the floor, he growled and shoved the pink annoyance off him. Pikan still looked the same, maybe gained a bit of figured. She was wearing a blue one piece swimming togs and a see through yellow short skirt, she didn't wear gloves or shoes.

"Hey bro! I cooked us some chips for din din, are you-" Pikan paused as Lamont stood up and brushed himself off and walked down the shaded white hallway.

"...Hungry..." Pikan sighed and stood up, she walked into the quite modern kitchen, a large plate of chips were on the table and she sat down and began chewing on them. Loud rock music began playing from Lamont's room, he played it every night, he said it helps him sleep. Pikan smiled when she remembered the first time he did that, she burst into his room and pretended to be playing a guitar. Lamont killed the music and kicked her out, since then, the door has been locked.

_Lamont opened his eyes and noticed a nice silence around the whole house, not even birds were singing. A slight buzz of light bulbs were all around the room._

_'Wait. Silence?'_

_He sat up and saw that he wasn't even in his room anymore, it was a large grey room and he was sitting up in a rather stiff bed._

_"Oh... This dream again."_

_Lamont had had weird dreams but most of them were like this, a large and sometimes a distant scream. Once in one of his dreams, a human had walked in and saw him and ran out. Weird._

**Morning**

Lamont opened his eyes for real this time, he could hear the birds outside singing their cheerful songs... His music wasn't playing.

"What the?" He sat up and looked around, his room was the same...

He climbed out of bed, he picked up his white shirt off the floor and threw it on, he already had his black jeans on. He slipped on his red sneakers and his normal white gloves. He stood up and looked at his CD player, he pushed the open button and it opened... The disk wasn't there, but a note was. Lamont grabbed it and began unfolding it.

"Where's my disk?... Better be in one piece." Lamont muttered and looked at the note.

_'The GUN base you are looking for is 20 miles SE of where you are right now, I guess you'll find out just what you wanted, wont you? By the way, it would be nice if you could burn this note, don't want to be traced now do I? Oh and your disk is back in its case.'_

**Sorry that Amy and Shadow aren't in here much!**


	5. Rescue Mission!

**Chapter 5 Yay! Thank you Mouse of Anon, your review that you sent last time made me laugh again.**

**I'd like to thank Lamont and Cyber Warrior Rose for all their help, if it wasn't for their characters, this story would be a lot shorter. I was stuck on this chapter so I handed it to Narisha and she helped me out. Thank you! She's the one who put the humour in it. Hehe!**

**I also changed Leannes looks a bit, hope that's okay! I changed Rocket's age so it'd match the story more.**

**Two new fan characters will be joining this chapter:**

**Rocket**

**Age: 26**

**Gender: Male**

**Type of animal: Hedgehog**

**Appearance: He's a red hedgehog with a gold earring in one ear, he wears black jeans and red and white runners. He has one blue eye and one purple, he also has an orange circle on his stomach. (Most hedgehogs do don't they?) He doesn't wear any gloves and he has orange arms.**

**Extra information: He's Sonic's little brother. He rivals with almost everyone he meets and he's not too fond of Eggman and Sonic and Co. He's also the leader of the Chaos Rebels, a group of animals joined to destroy the GUN bases and anything lethal that Eggman could've left behind.**

**Leanne**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Type of animal: Hedgehog**

**Appearance: She's a pink hedgehog with brown eyes, her long pink quills reach down a bit past her shoulder and curl upwards a bit, she has one big bunch of quills on her forehead that looks like a really cool fringe. She wears a black tank top and short black skirt and black sneakers with matching gloves and orange arms.**

**Extra information: She used to be Lamont's girl friend but she handed him over to GUN and he found out she worked for them all along. If she captures Lamont and hands him over to GUN, she could be free from GUN's clutches. Evil!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters do not belong to me, Lamont and Leanne belong to Lamont and Pikan belongs to Eless, Rocket belongs to CyberWarriorRose. Rage belongs to Golbezandcrew.**

**Thank you!**

Lamont dropped the piece of paper and it instantly burst into flames, it turned to ashes before it hit the carpet. He walked out into the hallway, Pikan's door was closed. Closed? Pikan never closed her door, she always said it was open because anyone was welcome... Anyone. Lamont felt kind of bad for ignoring Pikan so much but, she really needed to grow up and act her age. He shrugged it off and walked down the hallway. There was a shocking silence and his foot steps echoed around the quiet house.

He walked out the front door and perked up his ears, "Watch out!" Shouted a familiar voice and a red blur grabbed him and rushed him to the side of the house and gun shots fired at the spot he was on.

"What the?!" Lamont shouted and looked around to see who was shooting at him, but only saw the shorter red hedgehog Lamont knew as Rocket. He knew him from a few years ago when Rocket saved him from a GUN base.

"Hey Lamont, long time no see, literally." Rocket laughed "What's wrong with you? I'm always saving you before you see the fire."

"What's going on? Who's shooting at me?" Lamont asked and peered around the side of the house again.

Rocket closed his eyes "You won't like this but.." his eyes shot open "It's.... Your EX-GIRLFRIEND!!" he played his fingers on an invisible organ.

Lamont sweat dropped, "Not again, geez." He sighed and slapped his head "Say have you seen Pikan around today?" he asked through his fingers.

"Ah the pink one..." Rocket pondered while tapping his finger on his chin "Leanne took her hostage."

Lamont sweat dropped again, "Okay do you know where she took her?"

"Umm" Rocket held his head in one hand, "I umm... Do not know!" he proclaimed with a grin "But if she's like the rest of us she'll be begging to give her back!" he laughed.

Lamont shrugged, "Oh well, Pikan's a grown girl she can take care of herself. Hey let's go break into another one of those GUN bases!" He said and looked at Rocket, waiting for his answer.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Rocket yelled, "Are you asking to die or something!"

Lamont smiled "I might be."

Rocket grinned, "Alright let's go, uh but let's go the back way so Leanne doesn't shoot at us on the way." He whispered and pointed his thumb to the back. Lamont nodded and they ran off around the back of the house, leaving Leanne to shoot at nothing.

**20 miles SE of Lamont's home**

Lamont and Rocket were crouched down in a sand dune, "I didn't know that there was a base out here! Those maps we got from that hacker said they were only near major cities!" Rocket said as he observed the base with his binoculars.

"Rocket don't you learn?" Lamont laughed, "There's always more bases, and always more secrets!" He snickered and rolled onto his back.

Rocket snickered "Yes..." he smiled and looked at Lamont, about to announce that he knew a way in but he stopped when he saw Lamonts surprised look. Rocket leaned on his elbow and looked behind him.

Lamont and Rocket looked up at a purple Racoon in a GUN uniform. "Hey you know, this is government property. I should arrest you right now."

"Y-you work with them?!" Lamont stammered, it was Rage, from 'Teh Bar'.

Rocket stared and hit the sand with his fist. "DAMN IT! I've never been caught! Today's not my day!" He continued to moan and carry on.

Rage looked at his watch, "Unfortunately I'm on my lunch break so I don't have to give a crap." He said with a smug look and sat on the sand.

Lamont and Rocket exchanged glances.

"Do GUN workers really get lunch breaks?" Lamont asked and Rage shrugged. "I wouldn't be out here if I didn't, now if you don't mind, I'm going to visit my girl friend." Rage said and stood up and just walked away.

"... Nice guy." Rocket smirked and looked at Lamont. "Anyway, I know a way in." Rocket pointed to the base and handed the binoculars to Lamont. "There's a door right there, it has high security and the fences are high voltage. I say we do it the old fashioned way." Rocket smiled and Lamont groaned.

"Not _that_ way! That one always gets us caught!" Lamont yelled and continued to stare at the base, no one had seem to notice them yet.

"Alright, we rush in, then hide somewhere inside. This job would be a lot easier if you had blue prints of this place!"

"I say we split up inside, I've got something I want to find." Lamont said and put the binoculars down on the sand, Rocket nodded.

"Beat you inside." Rocket smiled and got up quickly.

"Oh yea?" Lamont got up as quick as he could as Rocket raced towards the base, he soon got up and raced after him.

**Teh Bar**

Rage was already sitting in the corner seat and watched as the door opened, he smirked and nodded to the familiar animal. It was Shadow the hedgehog! He looked the same as always but was wearing black jeans. Rage motioned for him to sit down, Shadow walked up to the opposite side of the small table but didn't sit down.

"I have some good news for you Shadow."

"Who are you?" Shadow muttered, Rage shook his head. "That doesn't matter for now, do you want to see Amy again?" Rage said and Shadow's eyes widened, slowly he sat down.

"You have my attention, but I'd like to know how you know about that." Shadow muttered and Rage shook his head yet again.

"That's still not very important. Now if my calculations are correct, go home and expect _anything, _just around dark." Rage smiled and stood up. "Oh, and watch out for Leanne." He said and ran off, Shadow stood up and watched as Rage ran outside.

_'Amy... Will I see you again?...'_ Shadow thought and sighed, hoping whatever Rage had said, might be true.

**Inside GUN Base**

Lamont and Rocket had gotten into the base just fine, there was just loud intruder alarms ringing in their ears. "Arg! Okay Lamont, you find what you want, I'm going to kill those alarms!" Rocket yelled and Lamont nodded, Rocket then ran off down the hallway. Lamont saw a vent on the ceiling and smirked, he concentrated a while and the lid of the vent moved out of the way. He leapt into the vent and looked at ahead of him. "What the hell?!" Lamont swore as he saw around 15 infrared beams ahead of him, making it impossible to go any further.

"Does anyone actually guard this place or are you all on your lunch break? Lazy bastards." Rocket's voice came over the intercom, Lamont laughed and soon shushed himself as over twenty guards ran towards Rocket's direction below.

"Good one Rocket." Lamont snickered and hopped down from the vent after the guards had passed.

"Halt! Put your hands in the air!" One of guards yelled over the intercom, Rocket's constant snickering could be heard. "What's so funny?" Another voice asked, Rocket then began laughing very loud. "Haha, you idiots! You don't know what your up against! I am the leader of the Chaos Rebels! You might as well run away and sit in a corner and cry! Before I hurt you."

As soon as Rocket said that, gun shots fired and the intercom went out. Lamont shook his head, poor guards. He ran ahead and soon came to a hallway with three different ways to go. At first, Lamont couldn't figure out why this place looked so familiar but it soon hit him. '_My dream?!_' He shook his head but it was true, this place looked exactly like the place in his dreams. He smirked, it came an advantage, at least he knew where he needed to go.

Rocket patted his hands together and leaned against the bullet imbedded desk, he turned the intercom on.

"Hey Lamont what's this button do? Oops too late, pushed it. Hey how about this, oops. Heh heh." Rocket snickered and continued pushing buttons that opened doors anywhere in the building, a few conscious guards groaned in pain on the floor. "Shush! Geez, your so loud!" Rocket yelled and knew his yelling was going all over the building, he snickered.

Lamont smirked and continued to speed down the hallways, Rocket kept up with making a racket on the intercom. downstairs, left, forward, left again, Lamont was sure this was where he was supposed to go. It was.

**Jungle Home**

Shadow approached the home and instantly noticed bullet holes near the front door of the house. He only knew this was here because he built it and left Pikan to take care of Lamont, although she was little, Pikan did know a lot.

"Pikan? Lamont?" Shadow called but instead of getting a reply, gun shots fired near him. Shadow dodged them easily and jumped behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Shadow yelled and someone laughed.

"I am Leanne, if I'm correct you are none other than Shadow the hedgehog! Tell me, where has Lamont gone?" Leanne was standing on the roof of the house, Shadow looked around the tree at her.

"I don't know, but where is Pikan?"

"I took her hostage, but Lamont ran for it."

"Where did you take her?"

"I wont tell you."

"Then I'll make you tell me." Shadow yelled and ran out from behind the tree, Leanne instantly began shooting at him. Shadow jumped onto the roof and kicked Leanne's shoulder, she dropped her gun. "Hey!" She yelled and punched at him but he dodged easily, she reached for her gun but Shadow kicked it away. "Where's Pikan?" Shadow ordered, Leanne shook her head and jumped off the roof and ran off. Shadow soon ran after her.

**Woo! One chapter to go! This one was pretty short, but I had writers block and had to make myself write it, so yea, it's short.**


	6. The End!

**6th Chapter! This is the final chapter! As usually I'd like to thank Lamont, CyberWarriorRose, Eless, Golbezandcrew and Narisha for helping me out with this story, I hope you like your characters in here! Thank you all!**

**Tehe I'm naughty, I coupled fan characters.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me. Lamont and Leanne belong to Lamont, Rocket belongs to CyberWarriorRose, Pikan belongs to Eless.**

Shadow sped up to catch up to Leanne, she was pretty fast but Shadow caught up easily and tackled her to the ground. A trick which he had learnt from Amy, He sat down on her back and held her wrists down. Leanne struggled and squirmed and after a few moments just buried her face in the dirt.

"So... Where did you take Pikan?" Shadow asked and looked down at the hedgehog, she pouted and turned away from his triumphant glance. "I'm not telling," She muttered. "Anyway I don't even know where _they_ took her."

Shadow looked at her questionably and she grinned. "That's right, I don't know where they took her, so there!"

"... You look familiar..." Shadow murmured but just sat there, Leanne was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Get off of me!" She yelled and Shadow laughed.

"No, I don't think I will. You'll just hunt me down and shoot me. Wont you?" Shadow smirked, Leanne frowned.

"Shit..."

**GUN Base**

Rocket decided he had enough fun beating the crap out of guards as he stepped over the groaning bodies, he exited into a hallway.

"Hmm, I wonder where Lamont went. I wonder where I'm supposed to go. Wait... I know that answer." He said as he came across a room labelled 'Danger! Explosives! Wear protective gear at all times' Rocket smirked.

Lamont was currently on the 3rd floor basement of the base. He had gone down with no trouble of any guards, thanks to Rocket. Lamont opened a door and was surprised to see the strange room that he had dreamed of only the night before, even the lights made the familiar buzz and there was a stiff hospital bed in the corner. It was a medical room, there was a cabinet in the corner and several objects like bandages, crutches and other things. Another weird part was, in his dream a human came into the room, but Lamont hadn't seen a scientist or a lazy guard anywhere.

_"Bombs have been armed inside the building, everyone please evacuate to the nearest exit. Warning, 30 minutes until detonation." _The overhead speaker announced, still... It seemed like this floor was empty. Lamont walked to a door on the other side of the room and opened it. It was another hallway except it had cells on the left and right side, there was about ten cells on each side.

"Hello?" Lamont called but heard nothing. "Why the hell is this place empty?..."

"Someone came and told the scientist to leave, bosses orders." Someone said, it was female that was for sure. Lamont started walking down the hallway, all the cell doors were unlocked... Except one. Turning to his left, Lamont saw something that shocked him really bad. It was a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Pikan, Lamont instantly wanted to smack his head on the wall. The difference was, this hedgehog was just a hedgehog. She was pink and was wearing a short sleeved grey dress that went a bit above her knees, she was sitting with her back to Lamont.

"Who... Are you?" Lamont murmured and she turned to him.

"Amy... Well Lamont! I never thought I'd see you again! Why are you back here?"

"Back here? So this is..."

"The place you were created."

"What?!" Lamont's eyes widened and he stared at Amy, she nodded. "I presume that's why you came here right? To find out where you came from and why you have such strange powers."

_"Bombs have been armed inside the building, everyone please evacuate to the nearest exit. Warning, 25 minutes until detonation."_

"...How do you know so much?"

"Because... I was there when they created you, I saw the DNA they used. Shadow, Pikan, me and... Someone else... It didn't say who the last one was. I was also there when they created another one, a lot like you and same DNA. Her name was Leanne..." Amy said and Lamont almost fell to the floor in shock.

"So... Leanne and I... We were created?" Lamont asked and Amy nodded.

"They don't keep prisoners here very often, they're usually executed. I made an agreement to work with them so they wouldn't kill me, Shadow and Pikan were fine since they had special abilities. They soon found out how powerful I was and used my DNA in your creation. But..." Amy shook her head. "I'm not very strong at all..."

"Are you what... Shadow is looking for?" Lamont asked and Amy stood up, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Shadow's still looking?..." Amy smiled and looked at the floor and looked back at Lamont. "Come on, we have a lot to catch up on, let's go home eh?" Amy said and Lamont took a while to react and nod. He concentrated on the lock and a click echoed around the empty hallways, the cell door opened and Amy walked out, she smiled happily and hugged him. Lamont sweat dropped, not another Pikan! But she let go. "So... Which ways the way out?" She asked and Lamont looked at her. "It's a long way back up... Want a lift?" He asked and her smile brightened. "Sure!"

Rocket was on his way out, he had to drag all the unconscious guards far enough outside so the explosion wouldn't hurt them.

_"Bombs have been armed inside the building, everyone please evacuate to the nearest exit. Warning, 20 minutes until detonation." _

"Yes yes I know, I'm the one that set it off remember?" Rocket knew he was talking to himself but he did that a lot, being the leader of the Chaos Rebels ment that he couldn't trust many people or animals so he usually had no one to talk to except himself. He walked back into the room with the microphone in it to talk to anyone in the building.

"Hey Lamont? Are you out yet? I want to speed this up, more GUN troops are probably coming. I'm setting it to ten minutes, that slow enough for you?" The speaker said, Lamont smirked and Amy held onto his shoulders, in a flash he sped out of there, upstairs again and again until he was on the first floor.

_"Bombs have been armed inside the building, everyone please evacuate to the nearest exit. Warning, 10 minutes until detonation." _

"Rocket, your so slow!" Lamont yelled and continued to run down empty hallways. Lamont ran outside and saw a pile of unconscious guards a mile away, Rocket was standing near them. Lamont quickly ran over to him.

"Hey Lamont, you slowpoke...? Who's that you have there?"

"Her name's Amy."

"Funny, that name sounds really familiar... That's right I think that's the girl my brother was talking about one day." Rocket said and put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hello, you must be Rocket. I heard about you from Sonic, your his younger brother right?"

"Urr right." Rocket nodded. "Anyway, let's get out of here." He grinned and Lamont and Amy nodded, they ran off.

Shortly after...

**BOOM!**

The whole base exploded.

**Jungle Home (Outside)**

After around half an hour of grumbling and swearing, Shadow finally let Leanne go. She was all brown thanks to the dirt she was stuck laying in, she swore a million times at Shadow and ran off grumbling about washing the dirt out of her hair.

Shadow hadn't gotten any information about Pikan out of her, so he had to presume that she didn't know. He stretched his legs and slowly walked to the house. (Don't you dare get any dirty ideas now! Haha, dirty. Shadow's not like that.)

"Daddy!" Something pink ran up and tackled Shadow to the ground, it was Pikan.

"What the? I heard you got taken hostage?"

"I was, but a purple racoon said I could go." Pikan smiled and got up. "Now where's that brother of mine?" After Pikan looked around a bit, she smiled and stood up quickly and ran towards someone.

"Oh my gosh! Mummy!" She screamed and carried on with glee. Shadow stood up and saw Lamont, with Amy nearby getting an attack of hugs from Pikan, a red hedgehog was also standing nearby.

"Amy." Shadow smiled, probably for the first time in years, he walked up to her and Pikan. Pikan let go and instantly tackled Lamont to the ground. Amy laughed and looked at Shadow, he held out his arms and she gladly gave him a hug. Rocket looked rather disappointed that he couldn't get attention from someone but... He had to live with it, leaders can't have distractions like friends. Lamont shoved Pikan off of him and stood up, Pikan smiled and he smirked, at least he could tolerate her a bit more than before. Pikan looked at Rocket and smirked, he noticed that and instantly stepped back.

"Oh no..." Rocket shook his head but Pikan quickly tackled him to the ground in a bunch of hugs. Rocket had to admit, Pikan was kind of cute. Shadow began to lead Amy inside to show her around and Lamont looked at them.

_'I'll leave the past buried, everyone's happy, it should stay that way.'_ He thought and walked inside, now only Pikan and Rocket were left outside and laying in the dirt. Pikan noticed Rocket blushing.

"Haha! You're blushing, you're blushing! Silly silly Rocket." She smiled and Rocket chuckled. "Well I do have a female hedgehog on me, why shouldn't I be blushing."

"Have you ever had a girl friend?" Pikan asked, Rocket looked away.

"Nope, and I don't plan on having one."

"Never ever?"

"Never."

"Okay. In that case..." Pikan didn't finish her sentence and gave Rocket a small kiss on his cheek and stood up. "Then we'll be good friends eh? You helped me cook dinner that one time remember?" She smiled and ran inside, Rocket sat up and sweat dropped. Oh yea, he remembered that.

Shadow and Amy were in the lounge room, it had two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room, they were on the couch closest to the window. Pikan had just come through the front door, Lamont was in the kitchen.

"Amy..." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box, Amy smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Amy leaned forward and kissed him, Pikan saw the whole thing and almost jumped through the roof with glee. She ran into the kitchen and whispered the information to Lamont, he didn't seem as excited as she was. She could barely contain herself and ran to her room, opening her door revealed the most childish room in the world. She ran up to all her dolls of everyone she knew, she made them herself. She quickly told them the news, although they didn't answer she pretended they were excited.

Rocket was still outside but started to slowly walk away. Pikan might not have known it, or pretended she didn't notice, but she could be next on the couple list.

**The End**


End file.
